1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas grill assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new the grill and vehicle attachement for attaching and positioning a grill to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas grill assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,467 describes a system for attaching and horizontally positioning a gas grill to a vehicle. Another type of gas grill assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,935 having a linkage system coupled between a piece of furniture and a vehicle to allow the piece of furniture to be positioned with respect to the vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,189, 5,640,949 and 6,152,341 each have an assembly for positioning an article with respect to a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,920 has a barbecue the is mountable to a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,164 has a bracket for securing a grill to a railing. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 449,269 and 3,032,783 have a support for mounting a portable grill to a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,126, 6,293,451, 4,381,069, 5,938,092, 5,950,617, 4,318,501, 4,729,535, 6,082,269 and 6,189,458 each have a system for coupling an accessory to a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features allowing for the adjustment of the height and the angle of the accessory with respect to vehicle.